Demon Imperial Dragon Tatsulot
Demon Imperial Dragon Tatsulot is a small golden dragon known as the Goldy Wyvern & also a transformation device that allows Vampire King to become Emperor Form. Fictional character biography *'Length:' 250mm *'Width:' 110mm *'Weight:' 650g *'Maximum Flight Speed:' 280km/h Tatsulot was resting inside the ceiling of Castle Doran until Scott's rage from the harm coming to Emma awakens him. After his initial appearance, Tatsulot would go on to live in Scott's house. Sometimes appearing without being summoned by the Tatsulot Fuestle. He & Batholomew do not usually get along because of their differing attitudes. Later, Tatsulot joins Batholomew telling the viewer random historical facts while scenes from the previous episode play in the background, although his historical knowledge is somewhat limited. He would later help narrate the current events in the present storyline with Batholomew. Speaking in an English accent, Tatsulot has a habit of calling Scott & the others "governor" out of respect. As Transformation Rotation Brace Tatsulot Tatsulot is also called the Transformation Rotation Brace Tatsulot (a combination of & ) & helps unleashes Vampire King's Final Wake Up, evoking his transformation to Emperor Form. While Vampire King is in Emperor Form, Tatsulot's Imperial Slot utilizes a roulette system to use one of four Fever themed attacks, with Tatsulot able to attach to each of the Arms Monster weapons for more power. *'Wake Up Fever' activates Emperor Form's Emperor Moon Break or DoGaBaVa Emperor Form's DoGaBaVa Emperor Break. Vampire King's legs are surrounded by energy blades similar in shape to the "wings" of Vampire King's insignia. With these blades, Vampire King can hit with a variety of kicks, including a bicycle kick with the blades stabbing through the target multiple times, an attack sometimes preceded by a front dropkick, & a jumping roundhouse kick. As DoGaBaVa Emperor Form, Vampire King uses the Emperor Moon Break Rider Kick, only enhanced with fire, water, & lightning. *'Garulu Fever' summons the Garulu Saber as Tatsulot connects to the hilt, allowing Vampire King to be shot into the air for the Emperor Howling Slash overhead slash attack. Tatsulot can also be attached to the Garulu Saber's pummel to ignite the blade, as well as making Tatsulot emit a blade of fire for an alternative finisher. *'Basshaa Fever' summons the Basshaa Magnum as it connects to Tatsulot, allowing Vampire King to execute the Emperor Aqua Tornado attack with the powered-up version of Vampire King Basshaa Form's finisher to blast the Fangires. This finishing move was not featured in the series' run, but made an appearance in a video game. *'Dogga Fever' summons the Dogga Hammer as it connects to Tatsulot, allowing Vampire King to execute the Emperor Thunder Slap attack, with Tatsulot creating an orb of electricity that Vampire King bashes with the hammer to put a Fangire in its fragile state before executing a smashing deathblow. Fuestle The Tatsulot Fuestle summons Tatsulot from Castle Doran. It is different from Vampire King's other fuestles in that it is red instead of transparent & does not appear to be stored on Vampire King's belt. See Also *Demon Imperial Dragon Tatsulot - Kamen Rider Kiva counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Vampire King Category:Allies Category:Rider Powers Category:Dragon Monsters Category:Dragon Kaijin Category:Form-accessing Devices